With shrinking of semiconductor devices, it becomes important to accurately form an insulating film on the surface of a substrate. For example, formation of an insulating film in a narrow groove (trench) is an important step in the device fabrication process.
However, it becomes more difficult to accurately form a satisfactory insulating film on the surface of a substrate as shrinking of semiconductor devices advances and device feature sizes become smaller.